


I Will Get More Exercise

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art, New Years Resolution, Nudity, Pencil, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's New Year's Resolution number 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Get More Exercise

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/MoreExercise.jpg.html)


End file.
